Little Swing
|artist = ft. Little Sis Nora |year = 2016 |dlc = April 28, 2017 (ZH3) June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |nogm = 2 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Cyan |pictos = 68 |audio = |perf = Andrea Condorelli (P1) Marie Surzur (P2) }}"Little Swing" by ft. Little Sis Nora is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a man and a woman, both of whom are in 1920s Charleston fashion. P1 P1 has black hair and a black mustache. He wears an orange beret, a purple button down shirt with a mint green bow tie and black suspenders, black pants, and black and orange oxfords. P2 P2 has short cranberry-colored bob hair. She wears a dark purple head band, a purple choker necklace, a mint green one piece playsuit with purple glitter wings on the chest, and purple heels. Her glove is also cranberry-colored. LittleSwing Coach 1.png|P1 LittleSwing Coach 2.png|P2 Background The routine is in a room of curved pipelines, which are all closely bonded together. The pipes and the floor first light up to purple. Stars of the same color flash to the beat. When the pipes become multicolored, stage lights from the top corners shine towards the dancers. When the room darkens, individual pipes will flash singular colors. A distorted film-grain effect is also visible during this effect. After the gold move, the room turns gold. During the chorus, the pipes beat to the song. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, in which their are the same. All Gold Moves: Open your arms and lift your right leg. 0000003c..png|All Gold Moves LittleSwGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * This is the second collaboration between AronChupa and Nora Ekberg (credited as "Little Sis Nora") in the series, after I’m An Albatraoz, though previously the latter was not credited. * The concept of the routine draws inspiration from the music video. *This is the fiftth Charleston-themed routine in the series after Mugsy Baloney, We No Speak Americano, Starships (Charleston Alternate), and Happy (Sing Along Alternate). *This is one of the few songs which a part of the background follows the beat of the song. *At some points when P1 opens his mouth, it turns black. *Every time the dancers kick forwards, the camera shakes a little. *Strangely, the kicks during the bridge are counted on remote consoles even though the hands don't move. *This is the second shortest song in Just Dance 2017, with Bailar ''beating it by only a few seconds. *When you choose this song in menu, on loading screen you can see a "''LITTLE SWING" sign and brick wall in background, which don't appear in actual gameplay. *When viewing the song from the dash.justdancenow.com link, the gold moves do not have their gold outlines. **Also, there is no gold move effect as well.http://imgur.com/5eP1QkE Gallery Game Files Littleswing.png|''Little Swing'' 00000038.png| album coach Littleswing banner bkg.jpg| menu banner (8th-gen) Littleswing cover albumbkg.jpg|Album background on files Littleswing pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms LittleSwingP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar In-Game Screenshots LittleSwingMenu.png|''Little Swing'' on the menu 3Cscreencapture-1483723801867.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images little.png|Promotional coach (P1) littleswingp2.png|Promotional coach (P2) jd2017 left 8.png|P1 appearing in the 8 days left banner by Just Dance Denmark on Instagram Behind the Scenes Newcharleston.png|Behind the scenes Beta Elements Littleswingback.png|Beta sign on the menu banner Others Littleswing2017.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Music Video AronChupa - Little Swing ft. Little Sis Nora - OFFICIAL VIDEO Gameplays Just Dance 2017 - Little Swing Little Swing - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by AronChupa Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Andrea Condorelli Category:Marie Surzur